


breakage and bearing

by rhysgore



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Eye Trauma, M/M, Skull Fucking, Whump, little bit of exhibitionism if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Burnish or not, Lio was undeniably beautiful, and there was something in Kray that ached to ruin him.-after lio is captured, kray comes to visit him.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	breakage and bearing

**Author's Note:**

> it's gore porn, folks, sorry about it,

The boy was restrained, forearms shackled together in manacles specifically made for him. On his knees, declawed like a domesticated housecat, he could do nothing but glare furiously as Kray approached, seething, but unable to do anything. His lackeys were restrained similarly, herded together a short distance behind him- also glaring, also furious, equally impotent.

Like they could do anything meaningful to him even without the shackles.

Kray stepped closer to Lio, smiling down at his captive.

“Hello,” he said. “You must be the leader of the Burnish. Lio, correct?”

“Fuck you,” Lio spat.

“Your reputation precedes you,” Kray said, continuing as if Lio hadn’t just sworn at him. “To be honest, I was expecting more trouble bringing you in.”

The boy was good at schooling his emotions.  _ Very  _ good. Still, Kray saw him flinch, just slightly. Just enough to confirm his suspicions- that this capture was not an accident, but a means to an end.

If nothing else, Kray could respect the guts it took to gamble with one’s own life. Lio had hedged all his bets on the assumption that Kray wouldn’t have him or his subordinates killed before they could reach the prison where the other Burnish were held. Of course, a gamble like that meant that Lio was in a position where he couldn’t do anything to Kray. If he tried to fight back, there was a chance he could break free- but he wouldn’t be able to free any of the others. In order for his mission to be a success, he had to bear with whatever Kray had planned for him.

The thought of it made Kray’s body buzz with a familiar warmth.

To Lio’s credit, he barely flinched when Kray reached out to touch him, cradling the boy’s head between his hands. Lio  _ growled  _ at him, like an animal, a warning that even tied up, he could still bite.

He  _ could.  _ But he wouldn’t.

“Get your disgusting hands off me,” he snarled. Kray smiled down at him, tilting Lio’s head back and forth to look at him more closely.

“You have lovely eyes,” he said, brushing his fingers down Lio’s cheek. They  _ were  _ lovely- a soft shade of violet, slitted and gleaming with rage. Burnish or not, Lio was undeniably beautiful, and there was something in Kray that ached to  _ ruin  _ him. 

Because he could.

Because no matter what he did, he knew Lio would have to kneel there and  _ take it. _

Watching him carefully, Kray gripped the sides of Lio’s face, and dug both his thumbs into Lio’s eye sockets.

Distantly, he could hear the other two Burnish screaming at him, hurling curses his direction, but the only noises Kray could truly pay attention to were the ones Lio was making. The boy tried to stifle any indications that he was in pain, but after Kray tore through the delicate conjunctiva, into the white jelly underneath, he couldn’t hold them in. He groaned, then screamed, soft, unprotected eyes bursting like overripe grapes as Kray dug in, gouging until there was nothing left but two jagged, red holes. Blood and humors dripped down his cheeks in a sticky mess.

Lio’s mouth hung open. He looked as if he had gone limp, but Kray could feel his whole body trembling, shaking with fear and pain and  _ rage.  _ Kray dragged his hands down the boy’s face, almost lovingly, and Lio let out a moan of agony, low and gurgling in the back of his throat. It was a wretched sound, more suitable for animal than man.

His eyes would heal soon enough- the more powerful the Promare was, the quicker the host body regenerated, and Lio’s was powerful indeed. But the sight of the boy, blinded and bloody, had awakened something powerful and hungry inside of Kray.

He wiped his hands off casually on Lio’s jacket, and reached for his belt.

As it was, Lio couldn’t see what he was doing- but his two lackeys could. Their voices rose in panic, until one of the guards by them took matters into his own hands, smacking the redheaded one in the temple with the butt of his gun to silence him. 

Their insipid chattering gone, Kray could focus on what was in front of him again. He unbuttoned his slacks, pulling his cock out. He’d been hard for a while, now, and he let it rest on the side of Lio’s face, taking in the boy’s expression as he realized what Kray intended for him.

“You depraved  _ bastard,” _ Lio snarled at him, baring his teeth in an obvious threat. Try as he might, he couldn’t hide the slight tremor in his voice, the little spike of anticipatory fear from awareness of his own situation. Kray could  _ feel  _ Lio’s urge to cut loose, to burn, to savage him and everything else. He was fighting his Promare’s survival instinct, quashing it down with everything he had.

Having such a powerful man before him, unable to do anything to defend himself, turned Kray on far more than he was willing to admit. He grabbed Lio by both sides of his head, forcing the boy to keep still as Kray rubbed his stiff cock over his cheek, in the sticky mess of vitreous fluid.

He could imagine the threats Lio wanted to spew at him, in that moment.  _ Put that anywhere near my mouth and I’ll bite it off.  _ All empty, of course- for more reasons than one. Though he could imagine it would feel nice, Kray had absolutely no intention of having Lio suck him off.

Instead, he wound his fingers in the boy’s hair, pulling his head down, until the ruddy, leaking tip of his cock was lined up with the red gouge of Lio’s eye socket. When he shoved in, Lio  _ howled,  _ body shaking in Kray’s grip. Blood made the way slick and easy, and soon enough, Kray was bumping up against something too hard for him to force his way through. Over half of his cock was still visible, the shallow, makeshift hole only able to take so much.

Lio’s other eye was already repairing itself. Even as Kray admired his handiwork, he could see the flicker of pinkish-green flame- the Promare already working to repair the damage done to its host body. Flesh and muscle knitting itself back together, neatly and systemically, until Lio was staring him down again, lips drawn back to show his teeth, bared in a snarl of pure, undiluted fury.

He was crying, Kray observed. Angry, hateful tears flowing freely out of his healed eye, running bloody tracts down his face.

“Ah,” Kray said, humming in satisfaction as he ground against Lio’s skull. In truth, it didn’t feel particularly good, more messy and uncomfortably visceral than anything, but Lio’s horrified, disgusted reaction was enough to make up for the lackluster physical sensation.

“I should have known you would stoop to something like this,” Lio hissed at him. “Fucking monster.” 

Still brave despite the pain and humiliation he was suffering. Kray’s hands itched with the urge to wreck him further. He wanted to teach the boy to not talk back, to break his body in a way that even  _ he _ would struggle to heal from- but he held himself back, satisfied for the moment with simply rutting into the ruined mess of Lio’s eye.

When he came, he made sure to do it inside.

Kray pulled his cock out with a filthy squelch, and wiped it casually against Lio’s hair before tucking it back into his pants. He wished he’d thought to bring something to take pictures- the sight of the Burnish leader on his knees, bleeding, crying, with Kray’s come leaking out of his hollow socket onto his cheek was almost enough to make Kray want to go again.

That wouldn’t do, however. He had responsibilities to attend to, and Lio needed to hurry along and break out his people. Kray patted the boy on the cheek fondly, smile widening at Lio’s furious snarl, before turning to the guards.

“Throw these three in with the others,” he instructed. 

“Yes, sir.” The guards saluted him before hauling the three Burnish to their feet. Lio staggered slightly, dizzy from blood loss, but managed to get up with minimal manhandling.

_ He’s a strong one, _ Kray thought.  _ Good.  _ It wouldn’t do for someone else to tear the boy apart before he got another opportunity.

As the guards took Lio and his lackeys away, Kray studied his hands, frowning when he realized his crisp white sleeves were stained with Lio’s blood, among other things. How annoying- the Burnish couldn’t even  _ suffer  _ without being a nuisance.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
